aburrido y monotono
by sebastianky99
Summary: Yui se da cuenta lo aburrido y monótona que es su vida
1. capitulo 1

Otro día Aaah. lo que significa otro día para la escuela y otro día para el club de música ligera. Mi vida había tomado cierta monotonía últimamente. no me mal interpreten amo el club de música ligera pero siempre e sido de esas personas que necesitan emociones fuertes y adrenalina para sentirme vivo. Si bien es divertido pasar tiempo con mis amigos y todo eso, estar sentado toda la tarde sólo tomando te , comiendo (aunque es bastante delicioso ) y aunque practicar de ves en cuando es divertido no me da la adrenalina que necesito, no me hace sentir vivo. todos éstas cosas juntas sólo esta causando que sienta que mi cuerpo se está muriendo lentamente

Detengo mis pensamientos mientras un rostro familiar me saluda del otro lado de la calle "yuiii" grita mientras corre hacia mi

"A nodoka-chan" le saludé aburridamente

"Como estas"le preguntó no es que me interese como se siente sólo preguntó por cortesía

"Muy bien yui gracias" responde ella , por supuesto que se siente bien debo ser la única persona en el mi grupo de amigas que se siente inconforme con su aburrida y monótona vida

" y tu ¿te sientes bien? suenas un poco apagada " pregunto un poco preocupada , no pude evitar podar los ojos por supuesto la señorita presidenta del Consejo estudiantil se sentiría preocupada por todos sus queridos alumnos con sólo mirarla me dan ganas de decirle "señora presidenta métase su falsa preocupación por el cul..."pero sólo simple y llanamente le respondí "jajajaja de que hablas nodoka-chan estoy como siempre sólo un poco triste de que hoy no pude traer a githa por la lluvia " aaagh aveces me doy asco por lo dulce e infantil que puedo sonar pero bueno, miro la cara de la presiputa y veo que toda la preocupación desaparece "jajaja yui tu nunca cambias" dice ella entre risitas , JA .JA .JA. si nunca cambió ahora lárgate no quiero seguir hablando contigo más " bueno yui me adelantarse hablaremos más tarde " grita mientras corre hacia la escuela

sólo después de que desaparezca de mi vista suelto un suspiro que estaba conteniendo ahhh porfin se fue me está estaba cansando de mantener el acto de niña feliz y infantil

Uuugh este será un día largo si tengo que hablar con todas mis 'amigas' pero bueno es otro día en mi monotona y aburrida vida

Reanimó mi camino hacia mi querida escuela ahhh tantos buenos recuerdos en esta escuela muy devertidos como la ves en que ... O la ves en que... Bueno talvez no tenga recuerdos muy memorables después de todo solo llevo un año aquí

Al llegar a mi casilleros me cambio de zapatos y me voy a mi sala de clases

Y ahora aquí estoy sentada en mi clase rodeada de gente de la que siquiera recuerdo su nombre , no son más que personajes tercerarios sin rostro, de todos pensar mal de las personas a mi alrededor no me va a quitar mi aburrimiento soloe quedó hay sentada esperándo que sawako llegue para comenzar la aburrida monótona clase de siempre

La puerta de la clase se habré todos voltean a ver pero solo es mio después del verificar quién es todos vuelven a su cosas ¿No es sorprendente la curiosidad humana?, Mis nuevamente son interrumpidos por alguien a mi derecha " hola Yui cómo estás " preguntó mío, ¿que esto el día de preguntarme cómo estoy ? ¿No saben cómo iniciar una conversación de otra manera ?

" Estoy muy bien mio-chan y tú ? " Le pregunto alegremente , ella me sonríe dulcemente asiendo que mi corazón paltipite rápidamente , maldición está hija de puta si que está buena

"Las cosas que te haría mío si fuera un hombre ku ku ku en especial por esas grandes tetas que tienes " me lamo los labios lacivamente

Mío me mira en estado shock y toda la clase está en silencio y mirándome, ¿umm porque todos miran tan de repente?siguo pensado asta que me golpea de repente anteriormente está pensando sobre mío...

"¿Hay eso lo dije o lo pensé?" Preguntó alarmadamente a mío que aún está sonrojada como tomate y en shock

creo que lo dije, definitivamente este no es mi día. tengo que inventar algo rápido o todos me tacharan de la lesbiana de la clase

"Jajajajja era solo una broma lo digo serio jajajajja " río falsamente mientras los demás me miran nadie parece creerme pero de todos modos dejan de mirarme y vuelven a sus cosas

Uuuff enserio ¿que me pasa hoy? Me vuelvo hacia mío que aún sigue estática ¿Es en serio es una reacción un poco exagerada ? Digo yo creo que no soy la única persona que le a dicho que tienes unas tetasas

"¿Mío estás bien?" Le pregunto mientras me acerco para sacudirla por el hombro

Pero antes de que pueda llegar ella se aleja de mi lo más posible sin exagerar demasiado

" Lo siento Yui si estoy bien jejeje" dijo incomodamente " tengo que ir al baño

Nos vemos luegos" y asi salió corriendo de la clase dejandome sola

Maldición ahora pensará que soy rara


	2. capitulo 2

Aquí estoy sentada en medio de mi clase tratando de ignorar los susurros y murmullos de las demás personas sobre mi

¿Acaso una persona no puede equivocarse ? Malditos hijos de putas solo dije la verdad no me digan que nadie más lo pensó

Como sea ojalá mío no se lo cuente a las demás quiero evitar las conversaciones vergonzosas hoy

"Hey Yui " alguien llama desde la mesa de alfrente

"Hola ricchan ¿que pasa?" Preguntó felizmente aunque por drento suspiro de cansancio ¿enserio nadie me deja tranquila hoy ?

"¿No has visto a mío? Acabo de llegar y no la veo por aquí ¿Aún no llega o que?" Preguntó burlonamente aunque un poco preocupada

Pensar en Mío me hizo sonrojarme un poco por la vergüenza anterior

" Ella fue al baño" le respondo rápidamente talvez asi deje de hacer preguntas

"Mmmm ¿estás bien Yui ? Te ves un poco nerviosa "

¿Es en serio ? Es como la chorrosienta ves que me preguntan eso ¿Que se quedaron sin lineas de diálogo o que ?

Espera no creo que hallan Sido chorrosientas veces eso es un poco esagerado

Espera chorrosientos nisiquiera es un número real soy una idiota

"Claro que estoy bien ricchan " le dije dandole mi mejor sonrisa falsa

Ritsu parecía que m hiba a hacer más preguntas pero justo en ese momento mío entro

Aún de veía sonrojada y nerviosa claro que ritsu no noto esto

"A mío de ti estábamos hablando " dijo mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda "¿donde estabas ?

Mío me miró por unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada y responder " a estaba en el baño me dolia el estómago " dijo mintiendo descaradamente

Los tres nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo aunque Ritsu no sabía porque había está tensión entre su mejor amiga y Yui

Justo cuando Hiba a preguntar sawako entro y inicio la clase

Un suspiro de alivio salió de mi eso fue más incómodo de lo que creí

"Con mío mientras estaba en el baño*

Mío se miraba fijamente en el espejo aún en shock por lo que le dijo Yui

No puedo creer que me lo dijera tan directamente

Bueno pensándolo bien Yui siempre ha Sido muy directa

Pero aún así no creía que ella le gustarán las chicas

¿Yui me a estado mirando con ese tipo de interés todo el tiempo ? Pensar en eso la hizo estremecer pensar en todas las veces que hemos dormido en la misma cama o habitación , las veces en que se cambió de ropa frente a ella ugh ¿que tan asquerosa y repulsiva puede llegar a ser Yui?

Mirando a tus amigas de esa manera

Repulsiva aquerosa repulsiva

Aunque extrañamente también le cuaso felicidad y otro sentimiento extraño que jamás e tenido como mariposas en mi estómago

Me lave la cara dos veces para intentar quitar el rubor aún en mi cara

Al volver a clase encontré a mi Yui hablando con Ritsu

Ritsu camino a hacia mi mientras hablaba "A mío de ti estábamos hablando " dijo mientras me daba una palmadita en la espalda "¿donde estabas ?"

Mire la a Yui a la cara se veía un poco linda con ese sonrojo , ¡QUE! De dónde demonios vino ese pensamiento , no pienses ese tipo de cosas

Mira a Ritsu y le dije descaradamente

" ah estaba en el baño me dolia el un poco estómago "

Luego de eso un silencio incómodo quedo entre las tres justo cuando parecía que ritsu preguntaria que sucede

Sawako entro e inicio la clase

Escuché un suspiro de alivio desde la mesa de Yui

Supongo que estaba tan nerviosa como yo


End file.
